alternatives
by jennywinger
Summary: What if Olivia never stood up to her mother? What would've become of her? New version of my first story ever! Better writing! Worse summaries! Give it a chance and just enjoy.


**So, this is my little what-if story. I tried to write this two years ago or so, I don't quite remember, but it sucked. I'm sorry but it plainly sucked. Which is why I'm writing a new one, same story, different way of writing it. To any who followed my previous story: I'm sorry but I just couldn't live with myself, it was horrible. I'm not english, but the past year I've been to some sort of boardingschool (I won't bore you with the details) and they taught english at a pretty high level. Which is why I think it has improved. Anyway, enough chatter, enjoy the story 3**

Elliot stabler was a simple man, or that's what you would've thought. It's what he wants you to believe, because when you do, he can jump out of nowhere and shock you with his complexity. It's one of the most important things that make him a good cop. One, although he does have instincts he almost never speaks them aloud. He doesn't judge on his first opinion. When a woman comes in, claiming to be raped, he is kind and he listens patiently to her story. But when he goes out to speak to the alleged attacker he keeps an open mind. There's no use for innocents in jail. Two, he is passionate about his work, thanks to his children mostly. And three, although this is debatable, his temper protects. He can rage but he will never, ever, hit a woman, unless she is threatening to murder. His emotions are readable to those who know him. Like Monique Jeffries. Now, Monique, although a kind woman filled with good intentions, isn't really a good cop. She can't drink coffee without spilling it, the many stains in Elliot's car are prove of this. She also has a weird hatred of donuts. Which is why non of the other detectives in the precinct really trust her.

"I just don't trust her." Fin would often say. "Who doesn't like donuts?"

Monique would just shrug and maybe raise an eyebrow, but never would she go into it. Elliot, gallant as ever, told him to shut it before returning to work. They sat across from one another, having been partners for over two years. Monique wasn't liked or accepted by anyone other than Elliot and she was also the only one who could manage Elliot during one of his rages. Don Cragen didn't want to fire either one of them, but hadn't it been they made a good team he would have been forced to fire both. The captain was with Fin and Munch on the 'Monique'-issue. He didn't like her, something about her was off. That and she was a feminist. He had nothing against women or normal feminist, but Monique could sometimes be quite extreme. The women they were investigating were always innocent. They had all been persuaded by a man or a man had been behind it somehow. Which is why everyone was quite shocked when the following took place on september 1998, a thursday afternoon.

"She's wrong." She had said. "Wrong, lying, deceiving. Maybe all. But it's all not true, I tell you."

Eyebrows were raised. "Wha... What?" Fin had been the first to speak.

"I mean look at her. She reeks of booze, probably hasn't slept in ages and she's hoping we believe her? I say send her down to the drunk tank and let her spend some nights there. That should clear her mind."

Elliot scratched his ear. "She looks like a victim, though. Perhaps we should..."

"We should do nothing but send her away." Jeffries scoffed. "Do you know who she tried to accuse of rape? She's out of her mind."

"Who?" Munch asked, taking the last sip of his coffee before throwing the cup in the trashcan next to her, purposely almost hitting her.

She scoffed again. "Tell 'em."

Elliot cleared his throat. "Tuc..."

Monique interrupted him. "Lieutenant Ed Tucker, that's who."

"You're joking." Munch waved it off, but when Jeffries didn't budge he continued. "You mean Tucker, the guy from IAB, who's been so far up our asses we can actually smell his shampoo?"

"Thanks for that image, old man." Fin joked.

"But you're serious? She..." Cragen made a handmovement to the interview room. "That lady, there, claims Ed Tucker raped her?"

"Well, yeah."

Cragen stood up from leaning against munch's desk. "She actually told you, specifically, she had been raped by him? Gave you details and everything?"

"No she just said she had been raped and that the guy was wearing a suit."

"And from there you figured Tucker raped her, 'cause he always wears suits?" Elliot barked. "Jeffries, YOU are the one who's lost her mind."

Jeffries shook her head. "No listen, she said the guy had a badge that fell on the floor while he was doing her, it had a picture on it with his name underneed. She just figured that was the guy. I listened to her crap for like five minutes before I pulled the plug."

"Maybe someone stole his badge, maybe someone is raping women all over town claiming to be him, maybe he did rape her. We don't know. All we know for sure is that we have a woman crying rape and we need to help here. Which is why Munch and Fin are interviewing her before deciding if it's necessary to take her to the hospital for a kit and you and Elliot are going about your business as usual."

"But she was my call." Jeffries stated.

"Don't care, you're bias."

Cragen started to walk away but he was stopped by Fin. "Cap'n, I'm really sorry, but I told you this morning, with my boy and everything. I promised and you okay'd it this morning, so I just kinda figured..."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" The older man sighed. "Sorry, Fin, you can go. Elliot, take Fin's place."

"You got it." Elliott smirked, tempted to be really childish and just loll at his partner. But she had already huffed and returned to her computer. So he just decided to follow Munch into the interview room the woman had been placed in. When they walked in, the woman looked through the windows at the busy streets. They simultaneously coughed and sat down. The woman didn't make any movements to join them. Elliot could see why Jeffries hadn't taken the woman too seriously. She wore thighs-fitting though dirty clothes, her hair was a mess and besides a bruise on her chin there wasn't a mark on her. Munch quietly asked her to join them and she did. When she approached the 'booze-smell' Jeffries had been talking about became clear. It was vodka.

"Could you state your name and age please?" Munch asked.

"I'm Olivia Benson and I'm thirty-three years old."

Munch nodded. "Can you give us a precise description of what happened?"

She too nodded. "Last night after work I went out with some friends. We just had a bit of fun, we drank a bit, I suppose, yeah, and we just... had fun. We danced for a while, the five of us, but then the men came and my friends quickly got occupied. Me too, there were two guys who sorta liked me, I suppose, well you know how it goes. And they too had had quite a bit too much to drink and well, after a while for some reason they just started beating each other. One of them accidentally elbowed me in the face and I got scared and ran outside, forgot about my friends and all, but then this guy runs up to me and he starts comforting me. He convinced me to go to another bar with him and bought me another drink to calm down, this wasn't alcohol or anything it was a coke, but then I started to feel weird and sick and he offered to bring me home. He walks me out and I can barely manage to stand up straight. I hadn't had more than six drinks and I was all over the place. That had never happened to me before. But anyway he wrapped his arms around my waist and almost dragged me to his car. He took my wallet, retrieved my drivers license and starts driving to my place. I should've known something was off, but I just... Anyways, once we got there he opened the door with my keys. He almost had to carry me upstairs, it was so humiliating, and once we were inside he threw me on the rug. He muttered something about me being heavier than he'd originally thought. I tried to lift myself up using my coffee table and then I turned around and I saw him take off his belt. I asked what the fuck he was doing, that he was leaving right now and that he should just go fuck himself. He ignored me and continued to slowly take off his clothes. First the belt, then the tie and the cufflinks. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it on my chair. That's when I noticed the badge for the first time but I couldn't make out what it was." The woman stopped speaking.

"Do you need a minute?"

"No I'm fine."

"Would you like some water?"

She nodded, accepted the bottle and continued. "So this is the point I started resisting. I tried to crawl away but I'd just lost all control of my limbs. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards. I felt him kneel behind me and he started pulling on my pants. I tried to grab the chair to somehow get up but it was futile. The only thing I managed was getting his jacket on the floor. The badge fell out and I could see it. He had... you know, started..."

"Having sex with you?"

"Yeah. From behind. He held me up by my hips because I wasn't able to do so myself. I had a lot of time to look at that badge. His name was Ed Tucker, Lieutenant Ed Tucker from IAB, New York City Police Department, his shieldnumber was 4959, his date of birth the twelfth of september, 1960. I know what I saw. I know it was him."

"We're not saying you're lying."

She shook her head. "No, you're not. But the lady-detective who was in here earlier did. And she was rather upset with me. Was he her boyfriend or something?"

Munch smirked, although Elliot knew he probably wanted to do a whole lot more than that. "Dear god, I hope not."

"That's a picture none of us needs in our heads." Elliot confirmed.

The woman gave them a small smile, probably more out of politeness than actual amusement. "So, what's the next step? Does he have like immunity for rape or something?"

"No one had immunity for rape, never."

Munch sighed. "A lot get away with it through technical mistakes though, so I hope you understand the necessity behind your statement. I mean, It was all true, wasn't it." When she nodded he continued. "Good. Then we'll go to the hospital for a rape-kit. For the DNA evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to ask you to repeat your story about a thousand times. Including in court, because I'm guessing this'll be a huge court case. We'll also need you to identify your rapist, because although we do believe your story, it's still more than plausible someone stole his badge. That Tucker is innocent in all this, which to be honest I don't hope because the man is a dick."

"Munch!"

"Well, he is. Don't bother denying that!"

Elliot sighed. "Fine." Then he turned back to her. "We'll ride with you to the hospital."

"Can I get the pills for like, you know, the deceases and kids there too?"

"The morning-after pill and some medicines for STD's?" He asked. "Well, yeah, of course. But for some, like AIDS, you have to get tested a couple of times through the year."

"Okay."

"Then let's go."

So... That's it for today. I hoped you enjoyed my cleaned up version of 'Alternatives'. I will be updating again, of course, if you like it. If there's no response, then of course I'm not very enthusiastic to continue... this is not a blackmail, just the plain truth.  
Also, I thought it might be fun if I gave like a review for another series I liked, because honestly, you all have to see this ABC-production, it's the best. I swear, I'm addicted. I can't stop now. Not ever!. So, 'Once Upon A Time', and I'm sure most of you might already now this series, but it's so great and I think everyone should know about it. It's about a town in Maine that's cursed by an Evil Queen (whom I love!) to take revenge on her enemy, Snow White, by taking all the happy endings away. Snow White has a kid before the curse takes them all away from the enchanted forrest to this town called 'storybrooke'. The kid is send away so she can return in 28 years to free them all. Anyway, this kid, Emma, grows up all alone and when she's 17 becomes a mommy. She gives her son away because she's in jail (loooooong story) and the kid gets adopted by the Evil Queen aka Regina Mills and she really loves him and spoils him to death. But then he finds out she's not his real mother and he starts hating on her, going to Boston to retrieve Emma to break the curse. He's also the only one besides Regina who knows the curse is real but who believes a ten-year-old, right? And so he and Emma try to break the curse, although she doesn't really believe him and Regina, still desperate for love, does anything to keep the two apart. You have like a thousand flashbacks to the enchanted forrest, you find out why Regina is so messed up and who's really who, like Jiminy Cricket becomes the shrink and the grandmother from 'little red riding hood' gets a diner.

Sounds pretty great right? But wait! There's more! That's only season one! Season two is even better and season three... wow. Also two of the leads, who play Snow and Prince Charming are engaged, so there's that.


End file.
